something new and strange
by razmend
Summary: have you ever thought high school students would work for NCIS well now you see that it will come true.
1. Chapter 1

It is 2010 in Denver, Co but things are different for 1 reason the president passed a law that would last for a couple of years that said that teenagers of 15 and older could work at any federal places like the CIA , or FBI ,NCIS and DEA but only if all the teachers of students and parents said good to go well one student was a good to go before anyone at Sheridan high school because her teachers said the go head and so did her parents the girls name is Jazmend but she hates being called it so people call her Jaz or Rose when she found out that she got picked to be an NCIS agent she freaked she was totally scared but also exited she was the first person to get picked , the director of NCIS was a big player with the military. Rose had been talked to by half the city of Sheridan by the time she thought she was ready for it now all she needed was a plan ticket which NCIS was paying for and her badge then she would be good to go she hoped, on the phone the director said something about Rose having too be a part of a team she was not happy about this but if she had to she could be the quite member of the team.

_A month later_

Rose was finally on the plane she was on her way to D.C that was where she was going , Rose felt the tingling from her stomach as they neared the gate way for her to land in D.C and when she did land she got up, got her stuff from the overhang and then walked outside then she got her bag that she brought with her , she got to the place where people wait for rides and taxies there she saw her name in black a guy was holding it, he was next to a limo she was scared , but she would have to get used to it. He took her stuff and opened the door and she got in, there was a women on the other side she had short red hair and looked business like. The women spoke "hello how was the plane ride?" Rose answered "it was ok I guess. Do you mind if I ask who you are?" the women smiled "I am the director of NCIS." Rose was so shocked that she had been impolite with her." Oh Director I am so sorry I should have recognized your voice." Rose it is ok, are you ready to get to your training? Rose answers "yes I am Director, may I ask a question? Go ahead honey what is it? Rose then says "so sense I am going to be an NCIS agent does that mean that I will also have a gun and badge"? The Director laughs a little and says"maybe it depends on how your training goes". It was quite for 10 minute then the Director says "Rose I am hoping that the one person that I trust will be your mentor and teach you everything he knows but I will warn you he can be very uptight and very grumpy so try to forget that". Rose looked at her and said "ok so what is the rest of the team like? The director looked at her and said "well the senior field agent is Tony Dinozzo he is a flirt and a movie buff, we also have computer geek on the team his name is Tim McGee he is a geek and he is always picked on by Tony and Ziva, and we have a mossad officer her name is Ziva David she drives crazy so if you ever have to drive with her make sure you have a body suit. After 3 minutes the driver of the limo shouts Director we are being tailed both the director and Rose look out the window and saw a van following them and was gaining on them. Rose looked at the director and said do you have a gun with you or in the limo the director look at her as if she said can we stop I have to go pee then she shook it off and said yes I do I have two why? Rose looked back and saw that they were getting ready to put guns out the window and said because Director we need to fire back or we are died. The director went and found them and handed Rose one and said can handle this if not then I will but the Rose took it she looked at the director and said this is the best time for me to learn right and looked out the window and saw they had the guns outside now and she yelled to the director get down and then she put her gun out the window and aimed for the driver of the van and her second bullet hit its target then the van swerved and crashed. The director looked at her and said "wow I did not know you could hit then she said Henry call it in we need to get to NCIS tell the operator that you need to keep the Director safe and then they left and headed towered the base of NCIS.

_**Ok here is the new one I might try to post the second one later in the week I just want to say that I will be dedicating this story to my math teacher she is the best.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When the director of NCIS and the soon to be agent Rose got to NCIS base there was a group waiting Rose did not know them.

When they got out of the car one of the people that was really old looking came over and said are you ok Jenn? She looks at him and said yes agent Gibbs thanks to our new agent here she is the one that hit the guy that was driving with only two bullets I might add she might end up being a sniper when she gets older.

He looked at her then at the director and said is this girl you said was being put on my team? She looks at him and said yes why is something the matter with who I chose to lead her? Jenn she is a kid how can she aide me at all she will just cry and complain.

Rose looked at him and said agent Gibbs that is not true I am not a baby and I think by calling me one without Even knowing me that you agent Gibbs are afraid of me and what I can being to the table.

Everyone was so shocked by what she said that their mouths where hanging out even agent Gibbs was shocked so shocked that he did not say anything. Rose turned to the director and said I know that it was uncalled for but I had to stand up for myself then she turned to Gibbs and said look you don't have to like me on your team you just have to deal with because I am so deal again everybody was shocked nobody ever has talked to the boss like that if they had that person would be in trouble **BIG **time he finally shook it off and said you are right I don't have to like you on my team but I can deal with it and he takes off towered his desk.

When he got to his desk Gibbs thought to himself the only person who would stand up to me is jenny but how is a 15 year old girl doing it? After a couple of minutes his office phone rang he answered it saying Gibbs then was quiet then said ok we are on our way yes I know bye.

He looked at his team then looked up at the office where the latest addition of his team went and wondered if he should go and get her then he thought maybe she shouldn't but stopped himself and looked at Dinozzo and said go get this Rose agent I don't think the Director will be happy if I don't bring along the teenager agent.

About 4 minutes later she came down with a gun and badge on her hip she ran down the stairs and looked at her new boss.

Rose looked at her new boss and said can we go now I heard we had a case he answered her with a glare yeah we do and you are to stay away from the crime scene got that Rose.

She answered with a glare also saying what I thought I was a part of this team and if I remember correctly I am and I have a badge to prove it.

He looked at her in shock man she can defensive then he said fine but if you barf do it away from our crime scene got it? Yes it does and under her breath she added asshole which he heard but didn't want to start anything so kept quiet about it.

When they all got to the crime scene Rose headed for where the body was spotted and saw it but for some odd reason she didn't barf but looked like she see would see a dead body any day in the year.

When she bent down to see more closer Gibbs came and said careful she looked at him and said I know ok then went back to looking at the body when Tony came over her and said "Ummmm Rose are you any good with kids? She looked at him and said why? He looked at her and said because I see a little girl who looks like she is someone's but is missing and I am afraid I am not good with children.

She looked at him and said ok then got up and went over to her and said "are you lost honey? The child looked at her and said yes I can't find mommy.

Rose looked at the girl and said ok Ummmm… why don't we go see this nice police man and see if he will find your mommy for you ok? The young girl looked at him and said ok but didn't look happy. Rose looked at him and said find her mom and don't complain then walked over to Tony and said happy now? He answered back yes I am thank you then he turned and said the boss is coming Rose turned and looked at him but didn't say anything when he got to them he looked at her and said does this look like a babysitting center? She glared at him and said well if it is then you would be great to be here because you sure like acting like it. She turned then as she walked to the car she said she needed to find her mom and I am not gonna be that kind of person you have a problem with it then do something about it intel then deal.

About 10 minutes later they were back at NCIS and Rose realized that her so called boss was still glaring at her and man was it getting on her nerves.

She got to the desk that had been put there and in her head said yes a desk to sit at then she looked at her boss and said what am I to do?

He looked at her and said why don't you go up to Abby's and see if she needs help because we are working and have no time to babysit you, right has he said that she knew to say nothing but she did and what she said was not pretty "Gibbs you have a problem with me and I Wanna know why and if you don't tell me I will assume it's because I am a part of your group and a kid and if it was because of that I would say get used to it because you're the one acting like a kid" after that she turns and heads to Abby's lucky for her she had a good idea where it was because she asked Dinozzo where it was.

She gets there and sees this Goth chick she went over to her and said if you where only younger my big brother would totally date you the Goth turned around so fast it shocked Rose the Goth looked at her and said who are you and why are you in my lab?

Relax Abby my name is Rose I am a special agent and Gibbs sent me up here because he thinks I am a baby and I can't care for myself so he sent me here cuz I assume he thinks that you are the babysitter of the team am I right? Abby looked at the younger girl and said I guess kinda then she turned to what she was doing before Rose came in as Abby continued to work she glanced back at Rose and thought ok is it just me or does she remind me of anyone? About 20 minutes later Gibbs came in and saw that Rose was helping Abby with something and thought about how he was treating her but then said never mind she is just a kid she doesn't know what she is doing then said Abby what have you got?

She turned to look at him and said nothing and I have a feeling that you're not here to ask me that but to check on Rose here and I must say I don't know why are so worried about her being on your team she is sooo nice and smart then she looked away only to continue Gibbs she said she reminds me of you for someone reason.

Gibbs was shocked but he didn't say anything only looked at Rose then he said Rose get to your computer and start looking for a guy named Arnold Faby.

She looked at him and said right then headed to the elevator she gets in and as the doors shut he comes in fast and stops the doors with his hands he gets in and then hits the button then he turns to her and says "what did you tell Abby? She looked at him with a look he recognized but he pushed the thought away she answered saying nothing really Agent Gibbs I told her that you sent me to her because you get tired of babysitting and so was the rest of the team and we both know it's the truth.

He hits the button again and the elevator starts to move and then open when they do Rose heads to her desk and started to type in the name.

About 10 minutes later Rose's computer went off and everyone went to her computer , Gibbs looked at her then at everyone else gear up lets go and talk to this guy. 20 minutes later the team gets to the home where Arnold Faby lives and as they are headed to the house all the sudden they hear a gun go off 10 times they all duck but the older agents didn't realize that one agent was down and it wasn't intel Tony looked for Rose to realize she wasn't with them he looked over a little and saw her covering a little girl that got in the way he noted that Roses face was paper white and then he saw blood and he screamed Boss ,Rose!

**SORRY FOR THE LONG POST I JUST LIKE THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE LONG I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT I HOPE YOU R AND R CUZ I NEED THE FEEDBACK! And everyone I am sooo sorry I try to make it that there is spaces but I don't know I am sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the hospital the team minis Gibbs where all waiting for how Rose was she was talking when they got her to the ambulance and told them not to call her parents she didn't want them to worry. Then she told them not to go with her to the hospital they needed to finish the case.

Of course nobody listened to her because they were worried. Gibbs wasn't there because he was afraid and knew he was right that a kid shouldn't be an NCIS agent.

Gibbs came to the waiting room where everyone was and said "get to work" Abby looked at him and said "but Rose is still in surgery we have to wait and see if she will be Okay" Gibbs looked at his team and said "no, she told everyone here to keep working on the case then when we find the guy that shot at us we can make him pay but right now we need to get the case handled got it"? Abby looked at him with a sad look and said "okay but Gibbs while we work can someone stay with her each hour...You right now for an hour then the director then one of us"? he nods then the team leaves.

About 15 minutes after the team the doctor comes and said "she is awake and asked if Gibbs wanted to see her" Gibbs nods and on his way to her room he calls the team to let them know she is awake.

When he walks in her almost doesn't breath she looked like someone he couldn't place. She looked at him and said " your here? I thought you hated me? He looked at the wall behind her and said " No I don't hate you I just think that your to young to be out in the field". Then he looked at her and was about to say something but then the team came in and said "Rose your okay! Yes she said I am then asked "when can I get out of this place? the doctor looked at her chart and said in a few hours if you keep to not moving a lot you should okay". She looked at Gibbs and asked "can I go to work if I stay at my desk please? He looked at he team and finally said "fine but only your desk and Abby's got it"? Rose smiled and said "got it"

When she got out of the hospital Tony drove her to NCIS head when she got there she was mulled my Abby and said "follow me right now I have something huge I NEED to tell you" Rose followed her to the lab then asked "okay Abby whats wrong? Mia your blood was collected because it was a crime scene well your blood matched the DNA of a missing baby to the late Shannon Gibbs.

Rose looked at the information and was about to ask something when they heard the elevator sound and Abby put all the information away and looked at the person that was coming. Gibbs got in the room and asked "what you got Abs"? and "shouldn't you be at your desk"? He asked Rose. She was so shocked by the information that she didn't even answer she was his daughter how the hell couldn't she see it before? Why didn't he see it? Abby looked at Rose and noted that she was in shock and spoke for her "yeah but you said that she could be here as well as her desk. He looked at Rose and said "okay but get back to your desk right away okay" she nods and said "Yes sir" after Gibbs leaves then Rose turns to Abby and says "do not tell him" Abby looked at her computer screen and said "but Rose he deserves to know". "No Abby he doesn't. He might be my father but I don't need a dad right now and I don't want one". Abby looks at her and said "but what if he needs a daughter"? Rose looks down and answered "then he needs to find a wife that doesn't mind that he is married to his work. Rose looked at Abby again and said "look Abby I need to head back to my desk but this conversation is not over.

Rose got to her desk and looked down at her laptop. She didn't want to worry about Gibbs she already hurt but maybe she might not get hurt if she just went back to her apartment and sulked about Gibbs being her father.

Rose looked at Gibbs and said "can I go home? My head hurts". He nodded at her and looked at Tony and said " Tony take her home"? Rose immediately said "no its not necessary my head might hurt but last time I checked I didn't need a babysitter". Tony looked at his boss and then Rose but didn't say anything. Gibbs looked at Rose and said "fine Rose go home no one here is babying you". Thank you" she reply's as she gets her stuff together so she can work from home. Rose was almost at the elevator when she got to it instinctively she pushed to go down to see Abby.

The elevator opened to Abby talking to Gibbs. Rose hurried behind a wall while Abby and Gibbs looked a the elevator but saw no one. Abby looked at Gibbs and said "she told me not to tell you but your you and I'm the worst at keeping secrets this big!" Gibbs looked at her then said "Abby just tell me and who told you to keep it from me"? Abby looked down and said "Rose" "what did she say to keep from me"? he asked. Abby looked hard at him then said " Gibbs you have to promises me that no matter what you wont tell her until she tells you". depends on what it is" he reply's. Abby looks down again and says very quietly "Rose is your daughter" he barely hears her but he does and his face is pure shock but he doesn't say anything.

Rose looked at Abby but didn't blame her one bit Rose couldn't have kept that secret either. but she still ran up the stairs away from what just happened. once outside she ran to her car, got in,

pulled away, and left the base.

Back at Abby's lab Gibbs finally got control and asked "but Abs how do you know"? She pulled him over to the computer then pulled up the DNA that said Rose was indeed the long lost daughter of both Shannon and Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Abby and said "but Abby this says Amber alert, Rose isn't missing is she"? Abby looked at him with sad eyes and nodded "Gibbs she was kidnapped when she was a month old". Gibbs looked even more shocked a baby that he didn't even know about was kidnapped when she was only a month old! He looked at Abby again and said "I'm going to talk to her"and starts to leave but Abby grabs his arm and says "no Gibbs I promised that I wouldn't tell you and if you go talk to her or even treat her like you are to me then she will know that I told you please keep it to your self till she tells you I'm begging you"! "Fine"

The next day!

Rose goes to Abby's the next morning and when Abby sees her and says "hey Rose" Abby was about to say something more when Rose said " Abby I know that you told Gibbs" Abby looked up so fast and spoke so fast that a race car wouldn't have been able to keep up "oh Rose I am so sorry I had to" Rose once again stopped her and said "Abs I don't blame you how could I, I could never keep a secret like that". Abby smiled and said "now can we talk to Gibbs now"? Rose was about to answer when the elevator door opened and Gibbs walks in he sees Rose and Abby talking and almost stops to let them talk but Rose takes a deep breath and nodded him in. He walks in and Abby says " I think I will leave you two alone" but Rose leaves right after.

the next day

Rose was in Abby's lab and looking at the computer trying her best to avoid her father\boss he was being too quit it was as if he was watching her movements. She finally stopped working and looked at him and said " She didn't tell you, why"? Gibbs was shocked by her outburst that at first he didn't answer. When he was about to answer he noticed that it was a to long wait and his 16 year old daughter\agent was back at the computer. He knew that she was listing so he spoke "no I didn't know ,I didn't even know she was pregnant or that her baby was kidnapped after a month of her giving birth". He touched her arm and she looked at him he said " I'm having Tony look into anyone that could have any contact with you or...Shannon". Rose looked at him fast and said "no if anything I would rather that doesn't happen" his shocked reaction almost fazed her but not how it would others. "why Rose, I would think that you would want to know who kidnapped you when you where only 1 month old"! She looked down and said "normally I would but when I found out I called my parents and asked them what they know and..." Gibbs looked at her and said "and what" she looked down then said " they took me when they couldn't have anymore kids". He looked shocked to hear this but said "get them here" she looked up and said "why would I want to do that? He grabbed her arm and all but yelled " why are you keeping secrets from the team, why the hell are you keeping secrets form me"! She looked at him and matched his voice saying "look it may have been your sperm that made me but it was my parents that raised me and helped me to be who I am today not you or anyone else"! "By the way my parents are here but because I need answers and putting them away will help no one but your self" he was not happy by her outburst and was even more mad that she was telling him what to do. He stopped her and said "look Rose I know they are your parents but they need to be arrested because last time I checked its a against the law to kidnap a 1 month old baby" she glared at him and said "maybe they thought that the mother that gave birth to me was unfit to be my mother and wanted to save me from a life of abandonment"! Before he could say something back she was running to the door to the stairs.

In the hallway Rose was leaning against the wall trying her best not to cry and thinking that if she plays with the big dogs she was going to get hurt like the big dogs.

Rose gets to the interrogation room faster then Gibbs and when she opens the door her mom and dad stand up. Her mom looks down and says "we never wanted you to find out this way" Rose looks at her mom and said "did you know that the family you took me from was a military family and my so called father was a sniper"? Roses dad looks at Rose and says "yes we knew, we thought that we would be doing that poor women a favor she already had a 9 or 10 year old".

While Rose was doing the interrogation Gibbs went into the observation room where everyone was at they wanted to see if Rose could be an agent instead of daughter. Rose was handling it very well and the team was happy about how she carried her evidence.

Rose looked at her parents and asked "why? Why take me when for all you know I would have had a great life I don't get it" Roses mom looks down then back and said " honey we know this is hard for you to understand but.. We needed a daughter and we couldn't adopt". Roses father looked at the glass window then Rose and asked " Are you going to arrest us? Rose looked down then at the glass window but instead of answering she walked to the door then said " that's not my choice that's my bosses choice sorry" Rose leaves her parents and walk down the hall she meets her father and the director of NCIS. Rose looks past them and says "I'm done, do what you want with them".

She started to walk to her desk but was halted by her father he looked at her and said "look I know this isn't what you wanted but you needed to hear this and neither did I. Ziva is going to arrest them on kidnapping but we have no clue what to do with you so any ideas"?

She glared at him and said "last time I checked I was still an agent just because you are my father doesn't change a thing". She gets to her desk and and starts to work she sees her kidnappers walking with handcuffs she wanted to be mad but at the same time she kinda glad that he didn't raise her she was afraid that she would have ended up like him and that was a terrifying thought.

After a couple of hours later she looked around and said "out-loud I'm the only one here wow" she gets up and heads to the vending machine and gets some food. She looked up saw Tony, he looked at her and asked " your still here"? She nodded to him and said "I needed to get work done and with Gibbs here watching everything I do it's kinda suffocating and I hate it".he chuckled and said "be glad that you didn't have a father that chose a women instead of his son" she laughed and said "yeah that's true"

He looked down at her and said "look I know your hungry and I know I am so why don't we go and get some dinner" he looked at his watch then said "or breakfast from the time" she grinned and nodded. They get their their things and head to dinner.

They get in the car and he said "so where to"? She looked out the window and said "I know a great diner about 10 blocks from here" he frowned but said " really we have one time to go to dinner and you chose to go to a diner where you've before that's not right Rose". She grinned and said "yeah but it's close to work and we have to be back before we have to be back at work". He looked down defeated and said "okay its up to you" she grinned and said "thank you" They drive to the diner and get out.

The waitress looks at them and asks "what can I get you young folk"? Rose smiled at her and said "can I get a diet coke please" Rose looks at Tony and asks"can I get a coffee"? she nodded and said "I'll be back to see what you want to eat". He looked at Rose and asked "so how do you like NCIS I mean other then your father" she looked down and said "well the agents on the team are okay but the senior field agent is very annoying" she looked up with an evil grin on her face. He looked at her and said "your mean" she grinned and nodded.

Just as they were about to get in the car when all the sudden someone came up behind Rose grabbed her and put a gun to her head. She screamed, Tony started to run for her when the person pushed her against the car and ran. Tony looked at Rose on the ground unconscious and the running attacker he decided to go with the teen on the ground he ran to her and as he put her head in his lap he called Gibbs.

ten minutes later Gibbs and the team got there Rose was awake and standing but holding a hand to her head. The team runs over to her and Gibbs asks "are you okay" in a worried tone she nodded but didn't say anything. When the ambulance got there Rose wouldn't let them touch her when the team pushed at her, she all but yelled "LOOK I am fine okay just leave me alone all I need is hot bath and some Advil"! She looked at Tony and said "take me home please" he nodded and did as he was told.

here it is...A thanks to redorchid23 who told me to keep going...I do not own NCIS

I would have kept Jenny and made her and gibbs make gibblets!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I realized I should have given more info on how Rose was able to come to be NCIS.

She might be 16 but she has a license that says she is 24 she is able to date older men. She lives on her own with NCIS paying for her apartment and what not. She only has to pay for food and clothes.

On to the chapter!

Rose was sitting on her bed with an ice pack on her head when Tony came in and gave her some Advil and water.

"You didn't have to stay, you could have gone home or something"

Tony looked at her like she had suggested he take off his clothes(which I personally wouldn't mind)

and said "Rose I wouldn't leave you after that and I don't mind being here with you"

she grinned and asked "you wouldn't be flirting would you"? He looked at her and said

"you wish. One I am too old for you and two your the bosses daughter and three..Its a very bad idea"

she smiled and said "for your point 1 I am technically 24" he looked down and said

"I better go I do not think it would be a good idea for me to stay"

she nodded. 

The next day the team was trying to figure out who attacked Rose

Rose was sitting at her desk and still had a head pain but was doing everything in her power to ignore the hurt. Gibbs looked at her and asked  
"hey, you okay?"

she looked at him and nodded but it hurt so she stopped

Gibbs's phone rang as he answered he looked at Mia and said

"go to Abby I don't want you any where near the guy that hit you"

Rose glared at her father and said

"fine" and headed for the elevator but instead of going in she pushed the button and hid in the observation room. When she saw the man inside she almost made a noise but was careful not to scream and waited

"why did you attack our agent"?

before the suspect could say anything Rose ran in

"Sam, why did you attack me"? she ignored Gibbs and asked another question

"did you know I am NCIS"

before Gibbs could take her out the suspect known at Sam said

"look agent Rose I attacked you because someone told me to and no I didn't know you were NCIS"

Gibbs dragged her out and said

"I thought I told you to go to Abby's"

"you did but I know him okay, the last two months since training he has been stalking me but never has he tried to attack me"

he moved in closer and said "why didn't you tell me"

"tell the guy that didn't want me here in the first place..Didn't want a kid  working on his team. You have to be kidding me"

she turned around and headed to her desk.

Rose was almost to her desk when Gibbs , Tony and the director caught up to her and Gibbs grabbed her arm and turned her around and said

"that was before I found out that you were my daughter"

Rose turned around again and headed to her desk grabbed her her gear and said

" You treated me like crap. You think that just because your my father that it doesn't matter how much it hurt that the one person that I am supposed to look up to, the one that was supposed to teach me the rules. Treated me like I was a child. I just told my self that it was your way of worrying and not to act like a child maybe he could learn to like me..But man I was wrong, You don't trust anyone".

She turned around and walked past them and said

"I am going home I am not needed here I would just get in the way. Call me if you need me or something"

walking to the elevator

A few hours later

Rose was sitting on a bench in her apartment sipping a beer when the door opened and Gibbs said

"your too young to be drinking" and took the beer from her"

she glared and said

"I wasn't drinking it, its still full"

he looked at it and said

"then why have it"?

"so I can imagine that I am drinking it"

he raises an eye

"I don't like the taste of beer. My mom and dad let me have a sip and I hated it. The only thing I can drink is Mikes Hard Lemonade"

he nodded

"what are you doing here"?

He sat down and said

"protective detail. Dinozzo's idea"

she glared him and said

"I do not need protecting"

"really that bump on your head says differently"

she glared at him and said

"if I had known he was there he would be in pain not me"

Gibbs came closer and looked at her head

"are you still in pain?"

She nods

;why didn't you say something?"

she glared at him but didn't say anything

Rose stood up and said

"look you can protect me if you really must but I am tired and goin to bed"

he nodded and said

"I am going to be switching with the team so don't freak if you hear the door opens or your bedroom door opens"

Rose grinned and said

"don't freak if my bedroom door opens for all I know it could be Tony"

The next morning Rose came out of her room to see the whole team and Abby in her living room talking about what to do next.

Gibbs looks up and sees his daughter and gets up to get her a cup of coffee while she sits he hands it to her and she grins at him but doesn't say anything

Gibbs is thinking maybe I have grown on her a little, "Gibbs you there" he looks at Dinozzo who broke him out of his thoughts he nodded and said "yeah I was just thinking" Rose finally looked at the team after she had some sips of coffee she was more awake and asked "how come we are meeting here?" They all look at each other but don't say anything

"guys whats wrong" they look at Gibbs and Tony says "Boss shes your daughter, you tell her"

"someone tell me what the hell is going on" Gibbs looks at her and sees him self in her. He says

"we know who got your stalker to attack you"

"okay that's a good thing isn't it?" Gibbs stood up and said "usually yes but you see the person that wants you dead is someone your supposed to trust"

"Gibbs your talking in riddles" "do you remember a man named Doug"? he asked.

"no should I"? Gibbs looked down and said "Rose he is your uncle" she looks so shocked but didn't say anything she put her mug of coffee on the table stood up and then said "Thanks for telling me, I am going to change then we can do whatever we need to do". The team nods as she goes into her room.

Rose sits on her bed and tries not to cry thinking that its a sign of weakness when her door opens. Rose turns away from the door as someone walks over to her and tugs her to him then puts his arm around her and whispers "cry Rose" hearing her father say this she breaks down and cries knowing that she would regret later. She cries for how Gibbs treated her, how her uncle made her stalker attack her, she cried for everything.

I am so SLOW!

Sorry everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Its been weeks later now it seams that the world is slowly getting back to normal. Rose was back with the team, her and Gibbs are on talking terms. They where working a case that involved a teenager being killed on a marine base. When they got to the crime scene the teenagers that found their friend were talking to each other; when Rose walked up she saw them and started to walk over. "Hey guys, can I ask you some questions?" They look at her up and down then said "who are you to ask that?" Rose looked at them and said "Special Agent Rose with NCIS" again the teenager looked her up then down and said "why don't you stop playing cop and come over to my house?" Rose looked at them and glared saying "your friend is dead so if I were you I would try to help or someone would think you were a suspect" the teens looked her then their leader then back at Rose.

The leader looked at Rose and said "bitch we didn't do anything to Carmen; we haven't seen him in weeks" Rose signed and said "okay was he acting weird? Or not sleeping?" "Bitch we ain't his parents or babysitters" Rose glared at him but before she could say anything Gibbs comes over and says "call her a bitch one more time and I'll arrest you for being rude. Second you might not be his babysitter or parent but your his friend you see him more then his parents do" Rose looked at Gibbs and nods then looks at the teens and said "did he have a girlfriend?" they looked at each other then Rose; the leader said "I think he was dating this old chick" Rose blew air and asked "do you know her name" " I think her name is Anne Flores but I don't know where you can find her" Rose looked at Gibbs who was listening and said "we'll find her".

The team gets back to NCIS and Rose heads to Abby's with evidence. When Gibbs comes in he sees Rose and Abby looking at a computer and giggling then they both sat straight and turned slowly to see him grinning at them. Gibbs looked at his daughter thought when she is grinning she looks so much like her mom; then said "what are you two doing?" Abby looked at her friend and said "looking at evidence that might be funny" he gave her a look then asked "what do you have" Abby looks at Rose and said " go Rose" Rose nodded and said "Ducky found blood under the fingernail and we ran it. AFIS gave gave us a name..Joe Larson he was arrested for beating up is girlfriend then her brother who is a marine" Gibbs looked at Rose and said "go with Dinozzo to talk with those teens" Rose nodded and walked away. Gibbs turned to Abby and asked "how is she?" Abby looked down then said "I am not sure Gibbs I mean she is all smiley but at the same time its almost like she is distant" Gibbs looks down and whispers "thanks I'll talk to her" before he could walk away Abby said "Gibbs give her time; she will talk when shes ready".

Rose walks into the bull pin and sees Dinozzo talking to a girl and goes over to him then says "hey, Gibbs wants us to go back to the teens; Abby and I found a name and a picture; name is Joe Larson, lets go". He looked at her and said "but Rose I was just" Rose cut him off and said " I don't give a dam, lets go" he turned to the girl and said "right sorry Sarah gotta go" then runs after Rose.

In the car Rose was looking out the window not really paying attention when Tony slammed on the breaks making her scream she turned to him and said "what the hell Tony?" He looked at her and said "sorry some people are dumb" then added " are you okay, I mean I know your okay but Gibbs and Abby are not so sure" Rose looked at her hands and said "...Tony I cant tell you what I am feeling but I can tell you that having people talk about me is kinda annoying" They reached the neighborhood and got out to find a house on fire, people running around and the teens standing there with tears. Rose runs to them and says "what happened?" The teens looked at her and the leader says "it happened so fast we got out but...we think that Debs 4 month sister is in there..No one is listening to us" Rose looks at the flames and says "how sure are you?" then before he can answer says "what room would she be in?' The boy looked at her and said " second room on the left and 100% positive" Rose looks at them then Tony was listening and said "I'm going in" Tony right away had something to say "no Rose, the boss would kill you, let the firemen handle it" Rose glared at him and said "no its out job to help..I'm going in" then Rose ran she jumped the fence and ran by the firemen yelling at her to stop. Rose got to the stairs as the smoke was starting to get to her she jumped the stairs two at a time then ran to the second room on the left and used her foot to kick in the door. The door banged open, Rose saw the baby in her crib crying; Rose ran to her and picked her up giving the 4 month words to calm her down. Half way down the stairs the roof gave in and flames were all around Rose.

Tony, who was still outside had called Gibbs and knew he would be here soon, saw the roof give out and prayed that Rose was no were near the collapse. five minutes later Gibbs and the rest of the team arrived; there was no word on Rose the firemen were fighting the fire that was making its way into more houses on the block. Gibbs runs to DiNozzo and all but yells "why would you let her go in" Tony looks down and said "I tried boss she ran before I could..The firemen even tried to stop her, she just kept running" Ziva looked at the burning house and said "someone should go after" she stopped and whispered "look" the whole team looks and sees Rose coming from the backyard with a baby in her arms.

Rose hasn't seen seen them yet; she walked to the ambulance and gave the baby to the EMT then she saw her team and walked over to them."they guys, when did you get here?" Gibbs looks at her and said "are you okay" Rose blows air and tried not to yell "look Gibbs I appreciate the thought but could you please not ask me that..I'm fine better then fine" she turns to Tony and almost whispers "give me the keys" he tossed them to her as she walked away.

At NCIS Rose walks in and goes to her desk; she checks her email and sees she got a hit on Joe Larson. Rose starts to gear up when the rest of the team walks in " I don't care who goes but I just got a hit on Joe Larson" they all look at each other then Gibbs looks at Ziva and says "go" Ziva nods as she follows Rose to the elevator.

The two got in the car and headed to talk to Joe Larson; when they got there he was sitting on his car talking to girl that seemed to young to even be seen around a 30 year old man. Rose walked over and while flashing her badge asked "Joe Larson?" he nodded slowly while standing up "what is a fine little thing doing with a badge..if you want some fun I can help you" Ziva steps up and said "are you only intrusted in girls?" he looked her up and down and said "no I can take an occasional women, are you looking for fun too?" Ziva looks at Rose and says "I have a brother" he gets this look at and said "okay I get what you are saying and yes I dabble in boys" Rose looks at Ziva and said in Hebrew( Rose knows a lot of languages) "should we bring him in?" Ziva shocked by her knowledge of Hebrew just nodded. Rose grinned at her shock and said to Joe " looks like your coming to our house" before Ziva could grab him he ran for it "why do they always run" Rose complained as she ran to the car to cut off Joe, as Joe comes into sight and Rose opens the door as he runs up "oh sorry I didn't see you there". Running up Ziva grins and says "you looked like you had way to much fun saying that' Rose looks at her and nods her head grinning.

They get back to NCIS laughing as they walk into the bull pin, the team looks at a new Rose with a smile on her face; Rose looks at Gibbs and says "Ziva and I brought you a present hes in interrogation" he nodded and walked out of the room.

Gibbs gets into the interrogation and sits down as Joe Larson says "look I am not sure why I am here,Your girls made a mistake if I were you I would punish them. Do you play with them?" Gibbs had to do everything in his power not to hurt him; he hated the thought of someone hurting his daughter "look my people arrested you because of we found your DNA from a few years back. Why don't you tell me why it was found under a 16 year olds fingernail?" Joe looked around and said "ill only answer questions if the blond is asking them" Gibbs all but yells "your in no place to choose who you want to talk to" the guy glared and said "fine then I won't talk" the door opened and Rose walked in and said "answer the question" Joe looked at her with lust in his eyes "without the old guy" Rose looks at Gibbs and says "I got this" he looks at her and nods. Rose looks at Joe and says " Why was your DNA found under a 16 year old boys fingernail?" "maybe when I tried to punch him for messing with my lady but I didn't kill him" Rose gave him this look then stood up and went around him to look at the window and gave whoever was there a look that said don't do anything. Then she walked and kind of sat on the table and says "I hear you like them young I wonder how young though" he glared at her and said "you fight too much" Rose grinned and said "yeah..I get it from my father" she stood up and said "you had a chance with me now your doomed" she leaves and then walks into the viewing room and said "now what?"

Gibbs looks at her but before he could answer her, his phone rang "Gibbs..On our way" he turned to his team and said "that was Abby she got something" Rose nods and heads to the lab to talk to the goth. "What do you got Abby?" the goth looked up and said "Giblet! I am so glad that Gibbs sent you because what I am gonna say is not gonna go over well with the head silver head fox" Rose looks at her and asked "why?" Abby looked down and answered "because the DNA on our victim doesn't match the guy in interrogation" Rose looked down and said a few select words in her mind. "ill go tell him" and she walked out to the elevator, when she got off she went straight to interrogation, when she got there Gibbs was talking to the director but he mentioned her over "what does Abby got" she sighed "nothing good the pedophile in there didn't kill the boy..I kinda wished he did though" Gibbs looked at her and said "tell Tony to let him go..but keep him under surveillance" she nodded and walked away.

Rose got to the elevator and and hit the button and as it started she hit the button that stopped the elevator not really wanting to deal with what was going through her mind. She hit the button and walked to her desk where Ziva looked at her and said "I know you don't want me to ask how you are..but if you need someone to talk to I am here" she nodded then sat down. Gibbs came in and said "what do we got..Anything"? Ziva stood up and said "nope..whoever killed Carmen is skilled" McGee looked up and said "boss I think I may have something, Carmen's credit card has been in use..someone just used it to buy a pack of gum and a some cards" Gibbs nodded and said "take Rose with you" both agents nodded and got their stuff. They went and got the security tapes from the store then back to NCIS all this not saying a word...This is why she loves McGee he never pushed her for information.

They got back to NCIS and on the ride up Rose looked over at him then hit the button, he looked at her but she spoke before he could "thanks Tim for not pressing me for how I feel" he nodded and said "its no problem" she grinned "Tim...I need someone to talk too.." she looked down and realized how hard this was for her "hey if you need to talk, how about tonight we get pizza"? He asked her, she looked up and said "Thanks Tim" he hits the button and the elevator continues up.

"Boss" McGee said as they came in the squad room, Gibbs looks up and sees his agents walk in "what do you got?" He asked, Rose looked at him and said "not sure yet, I am going to take the tapes up to Abby's to have her look at them then we can tell who was the one that bought the gum and cards" Gibbs nodded "go, call me when she has something" Rose nodded and walked out of the squad room. Gibbs looked at McGee "as she talked to you?" he asked McGee who looked up "boss that's why she isn't talking to anyone...She doesn't want people to ask if she is okay, she is like you in that aspect because she thinks its a weakness to ask or show her feelings..Boss she thanked me for not asking" he got back to work with Gibbs going to get coffees and CafPow for the girls.

"Abby!" Rose screamed then laughed "you are going to make me pee my pants if you don't stop", Gibbs hearing this as he came in grinned to hear her laughing said "you two really shouldn't be in the same room should you?" he asked them, they both looked up "Gibbs I was just making up some of the stuff that was being said...she loves to laugh" he grinned "were you able to find who bought the gum and cards?" Rose looked at the screen then back to her father and said "we already sent Tony and Ziva to pick her up" he grinned and put down one coffee and the CafPow for the girls then left.

At the end of the day they solved the case...the person that killed Carmen was Deb, she was mad that Carmen wouldn't go out with her so she killed him then tried to kill her sister with the fire. When the case was over the team was sitting at their desks and laughing, Rose stood up with her stuff "I gotta go..Meeting with someone, talk to you guys later" they nod and she leaves.

A few hours later her and Tim were eating pizza, watching a funny movie and laughing, when the movie was over she walked him to the door "thanks Tim..I really needed this" he grinned "what are friends for?" He leaned forward and captured her lips, they kissed for a moment then pulled away "that was a bad idea" he said and she nodded, agreeing with him. She looked up "No one has to know Tim, I mean what am I thinking..." he kissed her again to stop her from talking "right" he said "no one has to know..But I gotta go or things are going to happen and Gibbs is going to kill me if he finds out". She nodded "I will see you tomorrow" she kissed him one more time then let him leave. When he was gone she sat on her bed thinking, what had she just done?

Imma leave it like that...I hope you like it!


End file.
